Don't Want to Miss a Thing
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: Just because you didn't see these things doesn't mean they didn't happen. Will/Emma - Spoilers for all aired episodes and possibly speculation for upcoming episodes!
1. Pot O' Gold

**This is dedicated to Jenna who is the best fanfic buddy and best friend a girl could ask for especially when she's been so stressed lately and angry for the lack of Wemma spoilers (seriously it's driving me –and I think Jenna because of my reaction- mental)**

**Hope you all enjoy and consider these out-takes from episodes of glee or scenes we think we should have seen but have not so far. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How does she keep getting away with this?" Will nearly yelled as he walked into his girlfriend's office making her jump and place one of her hands over her heart.<p>

Seeing the gesture Will smiled sheepishly before offering, "Sorry Em."

"It's okay." Emma sighed pushing away from her desk to put the book she was reading back in its rightful place in the bookcase behind her knowing the reason why her boyfriend was here – regrettably it wasn't because he didn't want to see her, he must have got the same news she did when she walked past Figgins office this morning. "I've guess you heard?"

"That Sue's managed to cut the musical? Yeah I heard!" Will stormed again looking like he wanted to take his anger out on one of the chairs facing her desk but he thought better of it. "Figgins won't be swayed!"

"I know, I yelled at him this morning but it didn't work." Emma admitted leaning against the bookcase as her boyfriend looked at her with a look of pure adoration. "What?" Emma asked when Will raised his eyebrow.

"I would have liked to see that." He said in a suggestive tone which made Emma roll her eyes at him in a loving way.

"Believe me Will, it wasn't pretty." She giggled as she pushed off the bookcase to walk over to him.

"You're always beautiful Em, especially when you're angry." He chuckled and added as an afterthought, "As long as you're not angry at me – it's more heartbreaking then."

Emma sighed and shook her head slightly as she gave her boyfriend a hug ignoring their rule of keeping public displays of affection strictly at home or in the car park or sometimes in the staff cafeteria when they think no-one's looking or... Emma blinked as she realised maybe they should rethink that rule.

"It's gonna be alright Will – we're gonna save the musical, we'll find a way." She murmured against his chest as he held her closer to him slightly before pulling a way to quickly press a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I know." Will nodded stepping away and flopping down to one of the chairs as he ran a hand through the curls at the back of his head. "I just don't know how – I mean we might be able to save the musical if we could find the money ourselves but how?"

"We can't really pay for it ourselves." Emma agreed as she sat down in the opposite to him. "I mean I would pay for it if we could but we still need to live – I mean we might be able to ask our landlord to let us pay our rent a bit later but not for two-three months worth – plus I'm sure I heard him talking about how Sue was right this morning..." She trailed off as Will sighed and leant his head back, slumping down into the chair.

"Em, I want to save the musical but I don't want that to mean we are homeless because of that."

Emma bit her lip as she uncharacteristically slumped back into her chair as well thinking of ways on how they could fund this musical.

They sat in silence for a while; the only noise coming from the office was the ticking clock and the sound of two minds working for the same goal.

Emma gasped as she sat up and quickly walked around to the side of the desk quickly riffling through her draws as she looked for the item she was searching for.

"Em?" Will asked in mild amusement. "What are you doing?"

"Remember early on in the summer when we were dating?" Emma asked as she closed her draw and opened another.

Will smiled brightly as he remembered the best summer of his life. "Of course Em, I'm not going to forget that – ever."

"Well remember when you took me to see the touring production of "Dirty Dancing"?"She asked as she pulled the glossy programme out of her desk draw and sat down excitedly.

Will smiled adoringly at her as he took the programme off her. "You keep the programme in your desk?"

"No." Emma shook her head her beautiful expressive eyes widening at a sign of being caught, "I recognized the guy who played Johnny and it was annoying me so I brought it in to see... to see... to see if Shannon recognized him."

"Shannon?" Will chuckled. "Why would Shannon recognize him?"

"Is this really the point right now?" Emma replied shortly letting out a short puff of air which caught a strained of her red locks causing it to drift slightly.

"No sorry – go on." Will smirked.

"Well before the performance started I looked through it and look," Emma went to the back of the programme where a number of local and national ads were staring up at him. "Advertisements."

Will looked confused as he tried to figure out what his girlfriend was trying to tell him "So you want a piece of contemporary art and/or jewellery?"

Emma giggled. "No thank you, I'm saying we get some companies in town to buy ads at $20/30 dollars an ad! And then use that money to fund the musical!"

Will blinked at her slightly before looking down at the programme, "Em you are a genius!"

Emma smiled brightly giggling making his heart leap.

"Seriously that is just... I'm gonna kiss you right now." And before Emma could even blink Will was around to the side of her desk pulling her out of her chair giggling as they stood in front of each other. He paused slightly silently asking her if it was alright to kiss her before she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him herself. They kissed softly, lovingly for a while before Will pulled back first.

"Hey, you beat me to it." He complained jokingly.

"I'm sure you'll be able to come up with something to make it up to me." Emma giggled as he leant down to steal a kiss, moaning slightly as he entwined his fingers into her hair.

She pulled back breathing heavily, "Not at work Will." She giggled breathless as she took a step back. "You're gonna be late for glee."

Will sighed taking a step back as well putting some distance between them. "Righ.t" He smiled. "Really, thank you Em – you're a genius."

"No, I'm not." She smiled as she took her seat again as he made his way to the glass door which reflected a deserted corridor. "I'm just a director."

Will chuckled. "I see you later? Walk out with you?"

"Haven't missed one yet." She grinned as she nodded. "Have a good glee rehearsal honey."

"Thanks." Will smiled walking out of the door before turning back. "Did you ever get the demo programme back for West Side Story?"

Emma nodded. "This morning."

"Could I borrow it?" Will asked. "I'm thinking of getting the kids involved in getting the companies to buy ad's."

Emma smiled as she pulled out the demo programme from her top desk draw. "Here you go." Their hands lingered as Will took the programme of her, his hand squeezing hers.

"See you later." He winked. "And remember I'm making dinner tonight!" He called as he ran out of the room before Emma could even protest.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Tell me is there any out-takes you want to see?<strong>


	2. New York

**Now this is gonna be the first of many ways I will write how Wemma got together during the months glee were off the air! I have another idea which probably be published in this flic so please don't get confused if you read it and then think but she already did it in this chapter!**

**Also a huge thank you to all have reviewed the last chapter!**

**Again huge thank you to Jenna let again dedicated to you because you've been amazing for me recently – I know I haven't been that much fun to be a fanfic buddy but with news of cute little Wemma scenes in "The First Time" I hope I've gotten better!**

**Enjoy All!**

**-X-**

"Right, I think that's the last box Will." Emma smiled brightly.

"Thank you." Will smiled back as he entered the living room where Emma had just finished putting up some pictures he had taken of the both of them for his was going to be apartment in New York. "You really didn't need to do this Em."

"Please, I helped you pack up – it only makes sense that I help you un-pack." She gratefully accepted the class of Coca Cola which was handed to her taking a sip of the blissfully cool beverage on this quite warm night.

"I still can't believe I managed to get the apartment back." Will confessed. "I thought I would be homeless in a motel or something."

"Will!" Emma sounded reasonably shocked. "Even if that happened I would **not **let you stare in a motel!" She shivered at the thought as Will looked at her adoringly. "I have a spare room – worse came to worse you could always have set up camp there until you could find a new place."

Will was truly touched. "Thanks Em, that is the plan." He mentioned.

"What is?"

"To get another place – just my sudden change of mind means I'm a bit strapped for cash at the moment so I really couldn't find and move into a new place at the moment."

Emma smiled understandingly. "Good thing your land-lord hadn't sub-letted this place then."

Will chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah... really good." He said it in a way which made Emma doubt that he really thought that.

"Are you sure Will?" Emma asked placing her drink on a coaster.

"Hmm?" Will asked broken out of his daydream.

"It's not too late to go back to New York – I'm sure you'll be able to learn all your lines and songs."

Will shook his head before she even finished her sentence ."No, I'm sure I belong here... with..." He inhaled deeply, "the kids... they can do it - they can get to Nationals and it would kill me to know they got there without me."

Emma nodded understandingly, "Maybe next year?"

Will shook his head again. "No, I thought it was my dream... but it really isn't not anymore anyway – I realised..." He looked longingly at her. "I have another dream which is just... it's never going to go away."

Emma's breath caught in her chest as she imagine what that dream could be.

"Oh?" She whispered as Will nodded before turning his head to look on the clock resting on the mantel, his eyes widening as he noticed the time.

"Christ, I didn't realise the time Emma!" Will exclaimed as Emma looked at the time it was 10.30 already – she had been here since 10.30am.

"Wow, I've been here 12 hours!" Emma giggled. "I am a dirty stop out."

Will chuckled. "Do you want to s-" He cut himself off losing his nerve. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Oh no." Emma shook her head. "I'm not a million miles away from here Will – I'll call you when I get in if you want me to."

She could have sworn he looked disappointed before he quickly masked it. "Yeah, that'll be brilliant." He nodded as he watched longingly as she started to collect her things.

"I'll see you..." She stopped as she realised they hadn't made any plans to meet up after this, "...around I guess." She bit her lip as she walked over to him giving him a hug before she could second guess herself. She stepped on her tippy toes to press a kiss against his cheek as she inhaled just the pure scent of Will.

"Yeah." He whispered as she pulled back breathing heavily as she giggled lightly as he noticed that his arms had wrapped their way around him without thinking about it. "I'll see you... I'll call, maybe we could go out or something... you know as friends."

Emma smiled, "Yeah, I would really like that." She nodded.

"Me too." He chuckled desperately trying to pluck up the courage to get her to stay or kiss her or... **anything."**

"I'll see you later Will." Emma smiled looking at him with his look as she hitched her shoulder bag higher on his shoulder and started to walk towards the apartment door.

Kicking himself metaphorically he watched her go he turned as the door shut behind her.

"Stupid!" He berated himself sighing before shaking his head. "No, screw it."

He was making his way to the door when it suddenly opened again and Emma dashed back in.

"Em?" Will asked as Emma shook her head obviously irate at something.

"We're friends right?" Emma asked as Will's eyebrows raised.

"I like to think so." Will confessed.

"And you come to me for help with glee or something like that..."

"Yeah..."

"So can I ask you for some advice? Help? Because you know more about this then I do."

"Okay..." Will trailed off "What's wrong."

"I have this friend..." Emma sighed turning her head to look away from him before biting her lip and looking at him straight in the face. "I have this friend who is totally and utterly in love with her best friend."

Will suddenly had to remind himself to breathe.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, really bad – has felt this way for years only it's changed so many times that at one point she was stupid enough to think she didn't." She scoffed. "That she actually loved someone else when really she was running because she was hurt and proud and just when things don't go right she runs."

Will gulped. "I'm sure she was given a good reason enough to run."

"Not enough to break her best friend's heart by marrying someone else in Vegas." Emma shook her head.

"Why are you telling me this Emma?"

"Because... she wants to know something."

"What?"

"Does he feel the same way? Can he forgive her? Can he..."

"Yes." Will interrupted. "He's just been trying to build the courage to ask since he came back from New York."

"Really?" Emma whispered as Will nodded.

"Really." Will chuckled softly. "You really think that the main reason for why he came back was because of the kids? Because it wasn't! It was because **finally **after 2 years he was close to getting everything he ever wanted – more than an old dream which didn't hold the appeal to him like it once did."

"Will..." Emma dropped her bag on the floor. "So all she needs to say is..."

"I think she knows what she needs to say."

"I love you." Emma responded straight away. "Will, I do – I love you I always have."

Will shook his head as he rushed to be in front of her gathering her up into his arms. "I love you too Emma." He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much."

Before they could blink their lips were committed into a kiss which had been building for 2 years now.

"Hmmm.." Emma sighed against his mouth as she felt his fingers tangle into her hair, smiling against his lips as the situation sank in.

_She was kissing Will Schuester._

Will moaned slightly as they pulled apart to catch their breath, resting his forehead against hers, closing his eyes to drink in what just happened to him.

"Oh my god." He breathed as Emma smiled leaning even further into his embrace.

"Will." Emma leant back.

"Yes?"

"You do know I was the friend I was telling you about?"

Will chuckled smiling brightly before he realised that he didn't need to suppress the urge to kiss her because he could now.

And so he did, leaning down he gave her a quick peck on the lips smiling as she leant up again to kiss him deeper and longer that what he initiated.

"I kinda guessed that." Will gasped as they pulled apart making Emma giggle as she leaned her head against his chest.

"I just thought I should make sure." Emma replied as Will laughed again holding her tighter to him.

"Em.." Will whispered as they continued to stay in the embrace they were in.

"Yeah – does this mean we're together now?"

Emma giggled as she looked up. "I was kinda hoping it does – I mean you need to know if we are... I don't think I can let you go."

Will smirked. "What makes you think I would let **you **go?"

Emma giggled as Will chuckled. "Seriously, I'm not – I mean you're not allowed to leave tonight."

"Oh really?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "I don't have anything to wear to go to bed."

"Don't worry." Will soothed leaning down to kiss her again. "I can help with that."

**-X-**

**Please Review also don't be afraid to keep giving me ideas I love them! **


	3. Restless Night

**Just some speculation for 3x08 since it's been confirmed by an extra I think that Wemma will be at Sectionals! :D Huge thank you to Jenna for beta'ing as usual!**

* * *

><p>Emma sighed sleepily as she rolled over expecting to be greeted by her boyfriend's body heat only to find his side of the bed to be empty.<p>

Groaning softly as she blinked her eyes open she sleepily looked for where he could be only when she turned back did she see him watching her leaning against the wall by the bedroom windows.

"Will?" She whispered causing him to jump slightly. "What you doing?"

"Erm... I couldn't sleep and I kept tossing and turning and I didn't want to wake you so I got up and I just... I was going to go in the living room but I just... couldn't stop watching you sleep."

Emma raised her eyebrow slightly at the information that was given to her. "Mustn't have been that pretty of a sight."

Will shook his head. "I think it was a very pretty sight."

Emma blushed slightly leaning up on her elbows. "So any reason why you were being Edward Cullen and was watching me sleep?" She asked cheekily as Will chuckled and pushed himself of the wall to sit next to her on the bed.

"Just couldn't get to sleep." He confessed and that was when Emma saw awake he was – he was literally trembling with what could be a mixture of feelings such as excitement, fear and apprehension.

"Are you like this before every competition New Directions perform?"

Will nodded. "Yeah – I don't think I actually slept for the night before Nationals."

Emma winced sympathetically as Will nodding again.

"Though that was also partly wondering if I made the right decision of coming back to Lima."

"Might be selfish but I hope you weren't thinking of that tonight."

Will laughed as he pushed a piece of her sleep messed hair behind her ear. "I just had to see you the day we came back and I knew I made the right decision."

"Yeah?" Emma whispered as Will leant his forehead against hers.

"Yeah." He whispered back as Emma's eyes looked to his lips, a pause passing them before she leant up slowly to press her lips softly against his; smiling as he gently reciprocated.

She pulled back a smile on her face as she gazed into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too Em." Will smiled, his heart beating even faster than usual when he heard those three words – it wasn't like it was the first time she had said them to him but that didn't mean his heart stopped feeling like it was about to jump out of his chest.

Emma yawned slightly causing her eyes to widen in shock making Will laugh.

"Come on – I need my plus one to be fully rested for later on today." Will smiled as he gently pushed her down into her pillow, stroking her hair as he did so.

She cupped her hand around his arm as he continued to do so, "I think the kids would appreciate a well rested director more than a chaperone Will."

Will chuckled. "They're used to it Em – adrenaline will get us through mostly tomorrow."

"I know." Emma nodded against her pillow. "I remember." She smiled."They're gonna win you know."

Will shook his head, unsure.

"They will." Emma empathized. "Being the director's girlfriend has it's uses you know – it means I can get in on rehearsals which just as they were would blow the judges away – the performance will be even better."

Will laughed.

"It will – I've also heard some of the Trouble tones and I didn't really like it."

"Are you saying that as the director's girlfriend?" Will teased as Emma's musical laughter greeted his ears.

"No, I'm not actually." She leant up again to kiss him on the lips again. She scooted up to the other side of the bed and flipped the covers back before continuing, "What I am saying as the director's girlfriend is he needs to sleep – get into bed Will."

"Alright." He did as he was told smiling as they snuggled together, the duvet going back over them so they could keep as warm as they could in these winter months. "I still won't be able to sleep though."

"Oh I doubt that." Emma smirked as she softly began to play with the curls on top of his head, her forehead resting against his.

"Why?" Will asked already relaxing.

"Just close your eyes Will." Emma soothed still playing with his hair smiling in accomplishment as she felt his breath starting to even out. It was a trick she had learnt when they had just started to go out properly. They had been snuggled up on the couch watching a movie and she had absentmindedly started to play with his hair when his head was resting on a pillow on her lap it was only when she looked down to see him smiling softly as he slept did she realise what she had discovered.

She kissed his nose gently causing him to pull her closer to him as she shut her eyes her fingers still playing with his curls until they delicately stopped as both of them fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review – again if you have any ideas that you want to see can be in the past of glee or future of glee! :D<strong>


End file.
